Broken Reality
by EndsinTragedy
Summary: Silent Hill AU. Sans is on a mission to stop the human child from destroying everything. Dealing with the death of his brother, he goes through the five stages of grief and must face the reality that the human has created.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning: Spoilers for the Genocide run. Fem!Chara! This fic is going to have concepts from the Silent Hill series ('other world monsters', overall theme, etc.)  
**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Konami owns the rights to the Silent Hill series. I do not own any character/concept/game from either game(s)._

Broken Reality

One

"Shattered"

He remembered the warning he gave her. "be nice to my brother, kid," he paused, his pupils shrinking eerily. "or you're gonna have a _bad time_." He remembered her reaction; the way she stared at him blankly, not a hint of fear in her eyes. Instead, he could have sworn he saw a gleam of something else. Something… dangerous. It had vanished as soon as he noticed. Sans smiled, his pupils returning. "hey, kid. can't you take a joke?" The skeleton turned and followed after Papyrus.

Sans spent the rest of the afternoon with his brother and the human child. Watching his delighted brother attempt to capture the child with his puzzles. And watching her disinterestedly brush off his attempts to trap her. By the final puzzle he had set up, Papyrus was noticeably less excited. It hurt his SOUL to see him like that. When the taller skeleton took off toward Snowdin Town, saying something about Undyne, Sans eyed the human as she continued down the bridge, hot on his trail. She passed the skeleton, not even sparing him a glance, and suddenly Sans felt something… off about this child. There was something _wrong_.

He dismissed the thought immediately. Maybe he was being overly-protective; he had a tendency to be when it concerned his younger brother. In retrospect, he should've taken that feeling more seriously.

Sans watched the human in the distance. Despite trying to convince himself otherwise, he still couldn't shake that feeling from his mind. _that human is in for a bad time._ He decided then to take a shortcut back to Snowdin. He had promised his brother that they would hang out at Grillby's today. He certainly didn't want to disappoint Papyrus even more.

* * *

The first thing Sans was aware of when he arrived back in town was the blatant absence of… well, everyone. No one was outside, and even when he stopped by the shops to greet the owners, the buildings were empty. Save for a single monster child, the town was deserted.

"heh, wonder where the party is?" Sans mused to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a slightly darker atmosphere upon the town.

The closer he got to his house, the thicker the fog became. Sans could hardly see the overstuffed mailbox in front of him. That's when he saw it; in the distance, he could just barely make out the faint silhouette of a small figure. _that's the kid, isn't it?_

Only moments later, Sans heard the familiar voice of his brother, laughing happily and offering the child friendship.

"ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" The human stepped steadily closer. She spread her arms wide, taking a single step forward and vanishing into the haze. Sans could no longer see the child's shape.

And then there was silence. The older skeleton had half-expected Papyrus to run to him and excitedly tell him about the new friend he made. The quiet drew on for a little too long, and Sans began to wonder. He started forward into the foggy distance.

The silence was only broken by the sound of snow crunching under his slippers and his shallow breathing. Sans started to wonder if he was going anywhere at all, and joked with the idea that he had fallen into a time loop. His train of thought stopped abruptly as he was aware of the tall figure standing a few feet in front of him. He was still hidden by fog and had his back turned to him. Sans felt a wave of relief pass over him.

"hey, bro," he waited for him to respond. Papyrus didn't offer one. "c'mon, pap. let's go to grillby's." Sans turned, expecting him to follow. He remained static. The short skeleton glanced back at his brother. "papyrus?" Suddenly, Sans felt uneasy.

The fog finally dispersed. Papyrus stood there, almost in a sort of trance. "hey, bro," Sans tried again. "are you feeling okay?" That seemed to elicit a reaction from him. His brother turned slowly. Sans knew then that something was _wrong._

Papyrus' left leg bone was fractured, the bone shattered and splintered, sticking out at a slight angle. His right shoulder was cracked and dislocated, making it appear asymmetric. There was a gaping hole in his lower chest, a strange black smog-like substance oozing out of the wound. His jaw bone was only half-attached, and he looked to be slack-jawed. His teeth had vanished, and he appeared to be breathing out that same black smog from his mouth. The skeleton's empty right eye socket had a slight yellow glow around it.

Sans should have felt fear, for that was _not_ his brother, but instead, he was overwhelmed with sorrow. He laughed nervously. "h-hey… papyrus," his smiled faltered. "don't do this to me…" His voice sounded uneasy and it only caused Papyrus' yellow magic to flare up briefly. Sans suddenly felt weak on his feet. "i'm your _brother_ …" He had hoped that would somehow convince one of them of a broken reality.

The tall skeleton started forward slowly, limping slightly. Sans stood, doing nothing, letting his gaze fall to the ground as a horrible realization dawned on him. _no, no. this can't be-_ He was jerked back to the present when he was nearly knocked to the ground; a yellow bone flying past his skull dangerously. Sans could only hope he missed on purpose.

Papyrus approached ever closer, four glowing bones materializing out of thin air. The short skeleton backed up wearily, sweat forming on his forehead. His hands in his jacket pockets curled into fists and he felt himself tense. One bone was sent at him violently, but Sans dodged to the side reflexively. His left eye sparked with magic, and a light blue flame ignited.

"don't make me do this…" it came out as a quiet whisper. His SOUL filled with intense hesitation and regret. Another bone flew at him at a high velocity. Then another. And a third, all in a row. Luckily, Sans had the speed and agility to move out of the way. He was starting to breathe heavily now, losing too much breath at once. He knew he couldn't keep evading forever.

He pulled his trembling left hand out of his jacket, jerking it to the right. Papyrus was pushed to the side with an invisible force, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him down. Before the taller skeleton could attempt another attack, Sans quickly jerked his arm to the right again, violently this time. His arm whipped down, then. Again. Again. Until the monster was forced from kneeling and was laying face down in the snow.

Sans didn't stop there, though. Fueled by his anger and guilt and sorrow, he continuously forced his brother down, blue magic burning brightly. Each time his hand flew downwards, there would be less and less effort. Even when the force was nearly non-existent, Papyrus made no attempt to get up.

Sans had his eyes closed, grimacing desperately. He was starting to visibly shake on his feet. His other hand flew out of his pocket as he suddenly lost his balance and fell forward onto his hands and knees. The flame around his eye socket slowly died out.

"papyrus…" Sans choked out. "i'm… i'm sorry." He looked up, tears streaming down his face. Directly in front of him, his brother's dust was spread on the snow, his clothes waving uselessly in the breeze. Another sickening burst of grief overtook him for a moment.

Finally, Sans pushed past the sorrow and the tears stopped. He reached out to grab Papyrus' red scarf. And he felt a sharp stab of guilt in his chest. He felt like his SOUL had shattered into pieces. Oh, how that kid was going to _pay._


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Promises"

Sans had lost track of time. He was sitting against the closed door at the entrance to the Ruins. Two empty ketchup bottles were lying astray by his side, and he had a half-empty bottle clutched in his grip. He remembered falling asleep a few times, only to be awoken by empty promises of a life that no longer existed.

The small skeleton, at one point, wondered how long had passed. Hours? Days? If he had be honest with himself, he really couldn't care less. Time meant very little when one loses someone close. He was long over grieving. He no longer had the tears or energy to mourn. The thought only caused a burning anger to ignite.

"i'm sorry," he whispered, pretending she was listening on the other side. "but i can't keep your promise. the kid is too dangerous and…" he let the statement trail off, considering his words carefully. "and i have to stop her."

The silence descended upon him again. He was about to slip back into another dreamless sleep, when he heard a twig snap in the woods. Sans was fully aware of his surroundings then. Scanning the trees, his eyes fell upon a figure in the shadows. He felt a growing dread creep into his SOUL. The figure stepped out into the open.

Her white fur was matted and stained in blood, missing in some places. Her horns were long, decayed and jagged, twisting downwards. Her paws had mutated into hooves at her sides. Where soft, kind eyes should have been were replaced with an empty hollowness.

Although Sans had never met her in person, he knew who it was all too well. _toriel, too._ Why else would she be haunting him? The kid had to go through the door first to get here, anyway. If she was willing to murder his brother, why would she stop here?

He waited for her to do something, go for an attack, do _anything_. But she just stood there. She had an almost somber expression on her blank face. He could hardly bare to even acknowledge her; just looking at her caused an angry guilt to eat away at his SOUL.

"what…?" Sans broke the silence. "what do you want?!" He really wasn't expecting her to respond. She turned away from him, starting towards the forest. She stopped when suddenly, a deep cut formed on a tree trunk in front of her. Sans was standing up now. His flame vanished in an instant.

"tori," he said somewhat hesitantly. "i know you're disappointed. that i have to break our promise." He laughed slightly. "heh. you should know i hate making promises. but… we had a friendship, and i wanted to make you happy." Sans was certain that he was just talking to himself at this point, but he didn't care. He had to get all this hatred out somehow. "you know i _have to_. if i don't… well…" He didn't need to say anything more; her just being there was enough to convince him what he had to do.

Toriel just stood there, almost in understanding. Sans nearly _wanted_ her to try to attack him. Maybe he could have taken his growing resentment out on her. The goat monster finally turned away from him, and he watched her disappear into the woods. A part of him hurt to see her leave; he didn't want to be left alone.

He knew what had to be done now. Sans was DETERMINED to save the Underground.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter, but there's only so much I can do with anger without repeating myself. 'Sides, I don't really see Sans as much of an angry person. Next chapter will be longer. There will also be more action and a little more anger in the next chapter, but he'll have a good reason to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Trust"

Walking through Waterfall was always a nice experience. The sound of the running water was soothing and the glowing crystals were a dazzling sight. This time, however, there was nothing peaceful about the place. Waterfall never felt so lonely.

Sans walked through puddles in the cavern, trying to ignore the phantom sadness. Although he was a lot calmer than hours earlier, he just couldn't banish the inevitable emotion. He told himself that he was over it. That he would not spare another tear on anyone else. It was getting harder and harder to stay convinced.

His thoughts wandered to his aquatic friend and he hoped that Undyne at least slowed down the child. He didn't have his hopes too high, though.

He was so lost in his swimming thoughts, he hadn't realized he had reached the entrance to Hotland until he tripped on a broken spear on the ground. He got up and glanced at the broken weapon. That certainly wasn't a good sign.

Sans put it out of his mind and started over the bridge leading to the next lava-filled area. There was a disturbance down in the water. He stopped, now expecting a confrontation to occur. He turned to face the monster.

She emerged from the water. Her cobalt scales looked dried out and a shade darker than normal. Her spear pierced deep into her skull. She had several more stabbed into her backside. Her razor sharp teeth dripped with a black liquid substance. Her right eye had a faint green glow within. She crawled onto the land, standing up.

"undyne," Sans addressed her slowly, not even phased by the sight. "heh, i almost can't believe we were friends once. how did i ever put so much trust and faith in you?" He paused, trying to push his rage aside, but to no avail. "how did our friendship last so long?"

His eye flashed blue and suddenly, Sans was behind her. Undyne was fast to react; already, a blue glow formed underneath the skeleton's feet. Spears shot up only seconds later. The other-worldly monster spun around. Her fins twitched as if sensing a presence.

Sans reappeared behind her. With a rage-induced motion, he sent his left arm down. The spear in her middle back dug deeper and she let out an ear-piercing screech. Up, and the projectile was ripped out of her flesh. From the wound, black plasma bled out.

Undyne turned on him with surprising agility, lashing out at him with blade-like claws that weren't there before. Sans teleported to the immediate right, avoiding her slash by a second. The floating spear jabbed down, piercing into her scaly arm. A threatening growl erupted from Undyne's throat. She didn't seem to be in any pain.

"i trusted you, undyne. i trusted you to keep him safe and to look after him." Sans' blue magic flared up. "you couldn't save him." Before he could stop himself, the venomous words escaped his mouth. " _you killed my brother._ "

With a fluid downward movement, the projectile stabbed deeper until it nearly tore through the other side. In his peripheral vision, he was aware of the three teal spears that appeared in thin air. Sans had but a second to react before they rushed at him. They penetrated the ground in front of her.

"you were captain of the royal guard." Undyne turned slowly toward his voice. Sans noted that she appeared to be wearing down a little. He continued, "you had everyone's trust and faith. every monster believed that you would protect the underground."

The fish-monster reached up and pulled out the spear in her head. Crimson blood ran down her face, dripping onto the ground. Sans, in turn, spun his weapon in the air to bring it into a defensive position.

She gripped her weapon with both hands, then charged at him. Closing the distance between them, Undyne thrust the sharpened tip toward him. Wooden shaft made contact with wooden shaft. Both had an equal amount of force against each other. Sans soon realized that nothing was going to be accomplished if this kept up. He had to end this.

His left eye flashed, and a block of bones broke through the ground underneath Undyne. She jumped away to avoid taking any more damage. The skeleton took the opportunity to overpower her when he felt her weight weaken against his weapon. With a burst of strength, he shoved his spear forward. Undyne fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Sans stepped over her. With one last movement, he brought his left arm down and his spear tore through her throat. The sound of her breathing stopped then.

"undyne. you failed." There was no emotion. His statement hung in the air. Sans looked back. The fish-monster was no more. In her place was a dusty suit of armor and an eyepatch. Her spear stuck out of the ground, piercing through her armor. Sans didn't bother wasting energy being disappointed. He had expected this after all. He continued on to Hotland. He could hardly believe the great Undyne was bested by a child. He wondered how he even trusted her in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Forgiveness"

Sans was tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally. The intense heat the lava gave off wasn't helping his case. It didn't occur to him until not too long ago that it was very likely that every monster in the Underground was dead now. The constant loneliness was suffocating. He didn't realize just how _sad_ he really was. Refusing to accept the current reality had taken a slight toll on the skeleton. There was a crushing heaviness in his SOUL, and he felt like he was drowning in air.

Sans was angry at himself. He knew there was something wrong when he met the kid, and yet he let her go on a killing spree. He couldn't even trust himself. He didn't stop her.

He should have killed her when he had the chance.

The thought sent a brief tinge of guilt down his spine. Sans forced the thought out of his mind when he instantly saw the direction the thoughts were going. He looked up as he finally approached Dr. Alphys' laboratory. He let out a breath, wondering if the scientist was okay. He hadn't heard from her at all and-

Sans stopped himself before he could finish the morbid thought. Instead, he preoccupied himself with a more concerning idea. A nice long nap sounded really good right about now.

The short monster entered Alphys' lab. He stepped into pure darkness. The cool air was a nice contrast to the heatwave outside. Flipping the switch proved to be useless as the entire lab seemed to be out of power.

Sans continued through in the dark. As he neared the back door, he was suddenly aware of the stream of light straight ahead. There was something sticking out of the ground in the veil of light. As Sans approached closer, he recognized the shape.

A flower wilted to the side lifelessly. He appeared to be sobbing quietly. Upon closer inspection, the crying turned into maniacal laughter. " _Idiot._ " He turned his stem to gaze at Sans. The edges of his golden petals were lined with the rusty brown of dried blood. He had a horrific, crazed expression on his face. "In this world, it's _kill_ or _be killed._ "

A ring of magical bullets surrounded the skeleton and he found himself frozen in place. The bullets slowly began closing in on him. Sans tried to manipulate space-time, but found he couldn't. His magic wasn't working! The bullets were inches away now; in just seconds, they would make contact and-

 _RESET_

Sans opened his eyes. He was staring up at an opening in the cavern, sunlight streaming down on him. He sat up in the bed of golden flowers he lay in. When he stood up fully, he was struck with a wave of vertigo and there was a dull throbbing in his skull. Once he got his sense of surrounding again, Sans walked into the next room. There, in the middle of the clearing, a golden flower smiled at him.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The flower paused, looking him over quickly. "Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" He didn't give Sans a chance to respond. "Golly, you must be so confused." That innocent facade wasn't fooling anyone, lest Sans. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Flowey summoned a single magic bullet. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… 'friendliness pellets.'" Sans stared at him with an amused look. The flower wasn't even _trying_ to hide the fact that he was trying to trick him. Flowey sent the bullet Sans' way. To which the skeleton just stepped aside.

"Hey buddy, you missed it." Flowey's tone fell flat. He summoned five more and sent them at him. Sans again stepped back a couple steps. The flower's friendly guise morphed into that insane appearance from before.

In a menacing and distorted voice, Flowey hissed, " _You know what's going on here, don't you?_ " Sans was about to reply with a sarcastic remark-

 _RESET_

The throbbing in his head was getting worse. Sans stood in complete darkness now. He felt something slither against the back of his leg, then wrap tightly around his ankle and pull back hard. Sans was sent to the ground painfully. He felt the grip around his ankle loosen and vanish. Crazy hysterical laughter suddenly broke out of the darkness. Sans looked up at the grotesque creature before him.

Thick, thorny vines receded from something that resembled a Gyftrot skull; two sets of eyes and a slightly elongated mouth filled with teeth. A television sat at the top; the insane face of Flowey shown on the screen. Connected to the TV and to its face was a series of metal tubes. It had thorny plant-like arms that ended in red claws. It let out another ecstatic laugh.

" _You can never escape._ " Flowey lifted a vine to bring between the two. He had Papyrus' limp and lifeless body crushed in his vine. The heaviness in his SOUL grew. " _You can't save-_ "

 _RESET_

Now he was standing in Waterfall. It took him a moment to reorient himself.

" _NYEH HEH HEH!_ " Sans' eyes widened in disbelief. No. That wasn't possible. Unless… Turning around, he saw Papyrus, sitting on the ground and talking to someone. A yellow flower.

Flowey turned and in the brief moment they made eye contact, Sans felt a bitter hatred crush his SOUL. The yellow flower laughed. And in the next second, he was replaced with an echo flower.

 _RESET_

CRACK! The sound of cracking bones filled Sans with a strange satisfaction. He felt something in his tight grip. He looked up. He had a knife stabbed into his brother's chest. He was brimming with a mixture of excitement and hollow despair.

Then he heard the flower's disturbed voice whisper in his head. " _Six SOULs, one left._ " Hot tears burned at the rim of his sockets. This was too much for him to handle.

His world was rapidly turning red. His grip on the weapon loosened, and he looked at his shaking hands. They were soaked in blood. Red seeped through from his jacket too. Then the air suddenly broke with Flowey's insane laughter. He could just barely hear what sounded like a siren slowly growing louder. The skeleton fell to his knees as the pain in his skull felt almost unbearable. He couldn't handle-

 _RESET_

Sans was standing in the snow. A chilly breeze blew through his open jacket and slightly numbed his bones. He was standing in front of a gravestone. A stab of bitterness struck him every time he read the engraved name.

 _PAPYRUS_

Turning his head to the left, he saw the human child lying lifelessly in the snow. The snow underneath her was still bright crimson with fresh blood. Revenge tasted so sweet. _but not sweet enough_.

Sans leaned down and pulled up the knife that stuck out of the child's back. He flipped it in the air with his left hand once, twice. He caught it and gripped the handle harder. With a swift movement, he jabbed the knife into his chest. He felt the icy edge of the blade stab into his SOUL, cracking and shattering.

Sans awoke in a cold sweat. Disorientation clouded his mind but after a few seconds, he remembered where he was. He didn't recall ever falling asleep, though. His cheekbones were wet with fresh tears and he realized that he had been crying in his sleep.

The heavy sadness that previously wore him down was no longer present. With newfound strength, Sans disappeared where he stood.

 **A/N: Four stages down, one to go. And if you've ever played or watched a Genocide run, you know how this is gonna end.**


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Reality"

If he didn't know any better, Sans could have convinced himself that she was an innocent kid. He had to keep reminding himself of who he was dealing with; this child single-handedly committed genocide.

Chara. He remembered her name. The name of the first human that had fallen down Mt. Ebott. The same human who was rescued all those years ago. The same human who was supposed to be dead.

Covered head to toe in ash and dust, Chara stared him down. Except, it wasn't Chara. The child that stood before him had an uncanny resemblance to the first human. Short, mousy-brown hair. Striped shirt identical to Chara's except in color. She wasn't the same person physically, but mentally she was still the hate-filled killer she always had been. Clutched tightly in her hand, she held a knife that gleamed in the fading light.

Sans could feel the tension thick in the air. The soulless human trembled slightly; from anticipation or frustration, he couldn't tell.

The first time she was caught completely off guard. Chara certainly wasn't expecting a barrage of Gaster Blasters searing her with lasers. She didn't last more than six minutes.

If only it were that easy. She had an incredible amount of level of violence and with her DETERMINATION, she wouldn't give up so easy. Sans was aware of her power to literally cheat death and reset time. He couldn't do anything to stop the time-travel, but with every RESET the memories of the last battle remained; albeit blurry each time.

The second time she was slightly more prepared. She had been aware of the surprise Blaster attack, and managed to avoid most of the lasers. Just one or two nicks when she was too slow. Ten, almost eleven minutes then.

From the third reset on, her dodging became near expert. Steadily becoming like a normal daily routine. Something Chara grew tired of rather quickly, he noticed. She could predict his next attacks almost perfectly every time. But, of course, his magic was superior to the physical knife she held and had to thrust at him.

He stopped counting after one-hundred eighty-something. The RESETs felt blurry and each battle felt blended together. He figured at that point keeping track of her failures was a futile effort.

He knew there would be only one outcome from this endless battle. It would happen eventually, but the longer he delayed the inevitable, the better. Maybe she'd get so frustrated from constantly dying that she'd just give up. It was a long shot, but he had to at least _try._

Chara ran toward him, slashing her knife wildly in front of her. A blue glow came over her body and she froze mid-stride. An incredible force sent her flying across the room. She crashed against the wall, sending up a cloud of dust and debris and left a crater in the wall. Sans flicked his wrist to the left. Chara was thrown in the same direction. Without giving her a chance to recover, he threw her around like a ragdoll; crashing through pillars and destroying the otherwise beautiful architecture of the corridor before the throne room.

This continued for several seconds, until his energy was nearly drained and each throw grew weakened. Sans let the child fall to the ground. She pushed herself to her feet without a fault. She was roughed up quite a bit; scratches and gashes marking her skin. A malicious grin spread across her face. The injuries wouldn't stop the child.

Chara could see his weakness; his heavy breathing and the nervous sweat despite the carefree smile he portrayed.

"it's time for my special attack." Sans said, quiet and calm. "are you ready?" He just stood there. Nothing happened. Chara took a step forward, only to feel a sudden force pull her down, and she fell flat on her stomach. Suddenly, gravity felt twice as heavy and she couldn't stand back up.

It was Sans' last line of defense. If he could keep her down, she wouldn't be able to RESET. She would no longer make any progress. Chara struggled uselessly under his magic to no avail. Sans put all of his focus into the gravity's pressure; an impressive task, considering how exhausted the endless RESETs left him.

Fifteen long minutes passed. Then twenty. Almost half an hour later, and Chara stopped flailing. Sans started dazing. He closed his eyes, giving in to the fatigue.

Chara found her chance. The skeleton left himself vulnerable sleeping like that. His magic was a little weaker while he was asleep, or perhaps it was sheer DETERMINATION on her side; the soulless human found the strength to fight through the pressure and crawl along the tiled floor. Closer and closer. Until...

Chara raised her knife from the ground. Slash. Sans stepped out of the way, awake in an instant. "heh. didja really think you would be able-" In a quick, fluid motion, the blade cut deep into his chest. He fell back as Chara slowly stood over him in victory.

A red substance bled out from the cut. Ketchup? Blood? Did skeletons even bleed? Shock clouded his mind, but raced too fast all at once. Sans couldn't focus on just one thing. But he didn't let this weakness show; he wouldn't let Chara have the satisfaction of catching him off guard. He had already accepted his fate. He smiled, slowly standing up to stare at her.

"so… guess that's it, huh? just... don't say i didn't warn you." With a half-hearted shrug and a wink, he let out a breath. "welp. i'm going to grillby's."

Sans limped weakly past the child. He almost expected her to finish him off right then and there. She let him siddle away, knowing he was going to die anyway. The edges of his vision began turning dark. He was rapidly starting to dissipate into dust. But the DETERMINATION he had left kept him alive a little longer. Sans stopped dead in his tracks.

Papyrus stood before him. He was smiling that carefree and loving smile he always did. Sans mirrored his expression. "papyrus, do you want anything?" The short skeleton leaned forward to embrace his brother in a hug. He ended up falling to the ground painfully.

As his vision faded he realized his death wouldn't be in vain. There was no fear. No crushing desperation that he couldn't stop the child. Not even a burning resentment of everything Chara did. Sans knew he would wake up again. Next time, he would remember this. And he would save the lives he should have protected. There would always be another timeline.

End


End file.
